Harry Potter A New War Begins
by HarryandGinny98
Summary: My rewrite of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Includes romance of H/G and Hr/R. Includes some Luna and neville. Rated T for Language, fighting, and some sexual content maybe in future. Please review and I will keep on writing


Harry Potter A New War Begins

A/N: Please Review and follow really helps

This is my own rewrite version of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Many things will be the same such as events, but add my own twists. Will include much of Harry and Ginny love story and Hermione and Ron, some Neville and Luna too. Yeah also making Luna part of this story. Enjoy.

**Chapter One: The World Cup**

Harry has been having bad nightmares all summer long. He just arrived to the Weasley's the night before and has still been waking up with terrible pain in his scar. Harry has not told anyone about his dreams, yet.

"Kids time to wake up!" Harry heard Mrs. Weasley yell from downstairs.

Harry decided it was time to get up anyway for they needed to start getting ready for the Quidditich World Cup they were about to go see. Harry was so excited to be able to actually go see a real professional Quidditich match. Hermione soon entered the room making sure the boys were all awake.

"Hey Harry everything all right?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Yeah, I just keep waking up with my scar burning really bad," Harry answered.

"That's weird," Hermione answered. "Have you spoke to anyone about it yet?"

"No," Harry replied.

"Maybe you should write to Dumbledore," Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, I will tonight after the match," Harry answered.

"Well, go downstairs," Hermione told Harry. "Mrs. Weasley has breakfast ready I will get Ron up."

Harry did as he was told and headed downstairs to have breakfast, but found out he wasn't the only one already up. Harry found Ginny and Mr. Weasley already at the table having breakfast and Mrs. Weasley still cooking in the kitchen.

"Good Morning Harry," Mr. Weasley said as he noticed Harry entering. "Sleep all right?"

"Not really, but I will be fine," Harry replied.

"That's a bummer," Ginny commented. "Something wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing I will just have to talk to Dumbledore about it," Harry answered.

"You can always talk to us too if you want," Mr. Weasley added.

"Thanks," Harry said.

Harry then took a seat at the table and soon dove into his breakfast.

"I have been having nightmares lately," Harry added. "About Voldemort"

"Oh really, would you mind explaining them," Mr. Weasley said.

"Well, there is this house you see and Voldemort is there along with Wormtail and someone else I have never seen before. The thing is Voldemort isn't quite himself. He's not quite human. Then I see a man walk into the house and Voldemort kills him. Then I wake up."

"That is pretty scary," Ginny commented. "I remember having nightmares about Tom Riddle during my first year, but since you have destroyed the diary that have been less frequent. I still have them though sometimes."

"Well, I have them every night usually," Harry replied. "And it's always the same dream."

"That must be awful," Ginny added. "You actually see Voldemort, I only see him as Tom Riddle when he was a teenager."

"You are in the right place to be going to Dumbledore for help though," Mr. Weasley commented. "Dumbledore knows more about You Know Who than anyone."

Ginny saw the depressed look on Harry's face and hated when she saw him in pain.

"But it's a new day and we are going to have loads of fun today," Ginny said to cheer Harry up.

A smile came across Harry's face

"You are totally right Ginny," Harry replied. "Thanks."

"That's the spirit," Mr. Weasley said.

**At the World Cup**

Everyone arrived at the world cup soon later with two more people, Cedric and Amos Digorry. Everyone arrived at the tent and started unpacking their things. Everyone except Harry. He had to sit down on the couch as his scar began to tear with pain. Harry also began to hear voices in his head. _The Dark Lord will mark him as equal. Neither can live for the other to survive. _

The another voice came into his head, but different from all the others. _I am coming soon. _ What is going on? Harry thought to himself. His sear of pain did not go without notice from the others. Ginny quickly rushed to Harry's side.

"Are you ok?" Ginny asked.

"What wrong?" both Fred and George asked together.

"He's getting stronger," Harry answered.

"Is it who I think it is?" Ginny commented.

"Yeah," Harry answered. "Voldemort"


End file.
